Gaskarth Glamour
by mayibeyourmistress
Summary: Everyone says Alex Gaskarth, so ugly. He only is because of something he's done to himself, and aparently magic's involved. Jess meets Alex...and she finds out. What happens now?


Chapter One:

I was walking down the street with my best friend Andrea by my side. We were on our way to Hot Topic. "I hope they have that All Time Low shirt I want.."  
I said. "I don't see how you like them. Especially Alex. You go on about how hot he is, when he is fat and greasy. All the rest of the band is hot, and you pick the ugliest one. Wow, Jess, wow." Andrea replied. "Alex is the hottest, he is SKINNY and ATTRACTIVE." I said putting emphasis on the skinny and attractive part. "He is an amazing singer too, have you actually taken time to try and understand the lyrics? Judging them by their looks is so superficial. I didn't know what they looked like, and I feel in love with them before that. Their looks are just a bonus." I finished. "Okay, whatever." Andy replied. "Uhm okay."  
I said and we walked into the mall. What Andy (Andrea's nickname...) didn't know was there was an acoustic set today in Hot TOpic and I was sure they had shirts. I couldn't wait to get one of their hoodies. Anyways, I was finally getting confused. Everytime I talked to anyone about Alex they said he was fat, greasy and had horrible acne. Everytime I've saw him live, he was not only clean, but skinny. He had bleached his hair blonde. and he was skinny and gorgeous. No acne exept for the occasional unpoppable blemish. Everyone looked disgusted at him, and I was probably the only one gazing at him with loving brown eyes. I pushed my baby brown hair out of my face and made my way up to the front since noone wanted to get within spitting distance of Alex. Andy came over to me, and asked me if I knew about the set, and I said no. Andy inched her way closer to Jack, probably to be the first at his meet&greet table, and I stood their my eye on Alex.  
He smiled at me in the middle of Stay Awake and I could have fainted there, but I didn't. After the set, I walked over to Alex's table and their was one girl there. She wanted the whole band to sign her poster, and then she left. About 8 I guess... Anyways; I walked over and started talking to Alex. "Hey..." I said with a huge grin on my face. "Sup? Your name is?" he replied. "Jessica Hendrickson, and Isn't it obvious. And Before you answer... I want to let you know I don't think you are i.e. ugly, fat, greasy, and have horrible acne I wish I knew where people came up with that at, because you don't.  
You have bleach blond hair." and I unexpectedly reached out and ran my fingers through it. "Sorry... I just had to prove that. YEt you sit there smiling, but I'll continue." I said giggling. "You don't have any acne, and you're fucken skinny." I finished. "Thanks..." He said grinning stupidly. "What;s your favorite song by us?" Alex asked. "I love your cover of Teenage Dirtbag, but if I had to go with one it would probably be... Therapy. Your demo for Actors is genious and I can't wait for the album." I finished. "Well somebody is a fan." HE said smiling. "YEah, have been since I heard of you." I replied. "Hey...  
I know you probably won't give it to me, but could I have your number to hang out with you for a couple of days...if you want. Or if you can?" I asked. "Sure..." He replied and grabbed my phone to program it in. "Thanks." I said. "You and your friend...can just come with us on the tour bus back to the hotel." He replied. "Works for me." I said.  
After the meet and greet we left in the tour bus, me beside Alex, talking about his life. Zack beside Rian, they weren't so lucky. And Jack and Andy were sitting on the couch. Andy more so on Jack's lap...but that's another story. We slowly pulled up to their hotel, and Alex and I went to his room. I assumed I was gonna hang out with them,  
so I asked him to drive me home. He told me to grab a bathing suit for Andy and I, and outfits. I grabbed skinnies, low tops, and a few bras&underwear with some of our shirts. And my CD's of All Time Low so they would sign it for me. Crafty, aren't I? He drove me back, I gave Andy her stuff and Alex and I walked into his room. I asked his to sign my CD's and I was so happy when he put a heart inbetween Gaskarth and Alex. After that we got to talking, once again. Then out of nowhere Alex asked me a random question. "Do you believe in witches? Warlocks?" "Yes," I replied. And I have been for a while. "Okay... Well then it's time we talk about why people think I'm ugly all the time. Because I bet you alot of girls would like me. Not to sound like a conceited person, but you even think I'm gorgeous. I read your tweets to me,  
I know you think that." He said replying with a cocky grin. "Anyways, people think I'm ugly...because, I'm a warlock." He said looking down. "Oh. you're a warlock?" I replied. This day kept getting more and more intresting.


End file.
